Amor, Pasión y Celos
by Hizashii
Summary: Porque Chelsea era la única capaz de despertar en ti tantos sentimientos, ella era la única y siempre lo seria... -Chelsea/Afton/Renata


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Chelsea/Afton/Renata.

**Summary: **_Porque Chelsea era la única capaz de despertar en ti tantos sentimientos, ella era la única y siempre lo seria..._

**Notas: **770 palabras;La relación de Chelsea/Afton vista desde el punto de vista de Renata. Ligero Femslash, muy ligero. Regalo para MC'Phoenix.-

**

* * *

Amor, Pasión y Celos**

(Chelsea/Afton/Renata)

**I**

Esa noche decidiste salir de caza, tus ojos rojos ya no eran rojos, ahora eran negros por la sed. Llevabas semanas sin cazar, te rehusabas a hacerlo en compañía de la _feliz pareja_ de Chelsea y Afton, te enfermaban con su manera de ser, tan dulce y empalagosa. O quizás lo que te molestaba es que tú eras quien deseaba estar en el lugar de Afton, querías estar junto a esa vampira de penetrantes ojos carmesí y sonrisa burlona. En una forma enferma y retorcida, estabas enamorada de ella.

Caminabas por las calles desiertas y oscuras de Volterra, siguiendo el efluvio de unos cuantos humanos que estaban de fiesta. Tus pasos resonaban tenuemente en las aceras, tus sentidos estaban agudizados en busca de tu presa.

En medio de tu búsqueda percibiste un aroma totalmente diferente, ese aroma de melocotón con fresa tan peculiar que sólo tenía una persona: Chelsea. Su aroma estaba mezclado con otro menos agradable, algo así como manzanas en verano, el olor de Afton. Hiciste una mueca, ¿por qué siempre deben estar juntos?

Tú siempre habías tenido una naturaleza masoquista, en cierta manera, adorabas sufrir; ese día no fue la excepción, seguiste los aromas y encontraste una escena enfermiza, al menos para ti.

Una escena digna de una historia de amor y vampiros: Ellos dos estaban besándose apasionadamente, Afton ya no tenía su camiseta y Chelsea estaba sólo con su blusa color vino, a sus pies yacía el cadáver de la que, suponías, era su presa. Las ganas de cazar se te quitaron al instante, eso era más de lo que podías soportar.

**II**

Heidi se te acercó, de seguro curiosa por el color que tenían aún tus ojos y por el semblante decaído que debías tener en el rostro. Te gritaste y reprendiste internamente una y mil veces por sufrir por ella, pero no pudiste dejar de hacerlo.

Caminaste hasta tu habitación, pero la suerte no estuvo de tu lado en esa oportunidad, pues chocaste en el camino con un femenino y muy sensual cuerpo, levantaste la mirada y te encontraste con esos orbes escarlatas que se robaban todos tus suspiros.

Desviaste la mirada y notaste que no iba del brazo de su adorado Afton, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en tu rostro, pero desapareció cuando tras ella apareció el vampiro objeto de tu odio.

Se alejaron sonrientes, exagerada y dolorosamente sonrientes, por el pasillo y tuviste que contener el grito de furia que amenazaba con salir de tu garganta.

Esa noche, mientras caminabas por los pasillos para liberar tu mente, escuchaste algo que no hizo nada más que hacer que la cabeza te amenazara con explotar, pues, desde el cuarto de Chelsea se escuchaban ruidos y jadeos que tú deseabas provocar, pero no podías hacerlo. Maldición, Chelsea no te necesitaba a pesar de todo lo que tú la querías.

**III**

Sus largas piernas largas estaban en tu campo de visión, esas níveas piernas que deseabas recorrer con tus manos, pero que no podías tocar. Ella era ajena, era de Afton. Ellos eran quienes pasaban las noches en su habitación queriéndose de una manera que sólo se da entre enamorados, esa pasión contenida se liberaba tras esas paredes, y tú no podías hacer nada para evitarlo. Y vaya que querías evitarlo, querías evitar que cualquiera que no fueras tú la tocara, quería que ella fuera tuya y tú fueras de ella. Pero la realidad era diferente, muy diferente.

Estaban solas en ese momento. Solas. Nadie podía evitar lo que sea que debiera ocurrir, pero tenías miedo al rechazo, siempre tuviste miedo al rechazo.

Te levantaste de tu asiento, ignorando las imágenes que pasaban por tu cabeza, esas tormentosas y tortuosas imágenes que te hacían ver la realidad: Ella no era tuya, ni lo sería. Ella era de él.

Te sentaste en sus piernas, y sin mirarla a los ojos juntaste tus labios a los de ella, sabía dulce como el azúcar y era adictiva, adictiva como la sangre.

Pero te obligaste a separarte, al sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasado. A sonreír como si no la llevaras en el corazón y el saber que era de otro no te dolía. Lástima que era una sonrisa falsa.

Caminaste fuera de la habitación y resististe las ganas de volver y ver su expresión.

Porque Chelsea era la única capaz de despertar en ti tantos sentimientos, ella era la única y siempre lo seria. Ella siempre despertaría en tu muerto y frío corazón esos cálidos sentires, ella siempre te provocaría esas involuntarias sonrisas y siempre sería el objeto de tu amor, de tu pasión y de tus celos.


End file.
